Beautiful Dancer
by exohun
Summary: Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang gagal didebutkan setelah 3 tahun traine dikarenakan kurang menghayati tariannya. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menari sendirian ditaman rahasianya dalam keadaan hujan deras? EXO, BL, (KaixSehun).
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Dancer

Forward

"kau tidak pernah menghayati tarianmu. Itulah yang membuat tarianmu tidak sehebat temanmu yang lain. Jadi, maaf saja kau masih harus trainee. Kau tidak bisa berdampingan dengan SHINee untuk debut tahun ini."

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang gagal didebutkan setelah 3 tahun traine dikarenakan kurang menghayati tariannya. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menari sendirian ditaman rahasianya dalam keadaan hujan deras?

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll

.

.

.

Normal Pov

"kuakui tarianmu memang mengesankan, jongin. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup, kau tidak pernah menghayati tarianmu. Itulah yang membuat tarianmu tidak sehebat temanmu yang lain. Jadi, maaf saja kau masih harus trainee. Kau tidak bisa berdampingan dengan SHINee untuk debut tahun ini. Selamat siang." Ucap seorang namja yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

Namja itupun mulai berbalik pergi setelah menyampaikan salamnya untuk seorang namja tampan yang hanya bisa berpasrah setelah mendengar ucapan seorang CEO SM Entertainment, tempat ia trainee selama kurang lebih 3 tahun.

Kali ini sang namja dengan paras tampan itu pun mulai membereskan barang bawaannya dan mulai keluar dari kafe tempat ia dan seorang lelaki paruh baya tadi berbincang. Namun, alam pun hari ini sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kalian tentu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ya, hujan.

Dan buruknya, seorang kim jongin selalu lupa untuk membawa payung. Dengan tekad bulat akhirnya ia pun menerobos hujan dengan berlari kencang tidak peduli orang didapannya yang berkali kali ia tabraki ataupun bunyi klakson saat ia menyebrang masih dengan berlari.

Kali ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh bayang bayang saat ceo entertainment tempai ia traine memberi tahukannya bahwa lagi lagi ia pun gagal debut. Dan jongin, si namja tampan itupun mulai menentukan arah tujuannya berlari, yaitu taman rahasiannya. Taman tempat ia mengadu apabila sedang kesusahan. Taman tempat ia membuang segala keresahannya.

Dan ditempat itulah sekarang ia berada dengan terengah engah iapun mulai menelusuri taman itu mulai dari tempat dimana ia sering kali memberi makan burung burung gereja yang selalu menemaninya sampai bagian terbelakan taman itu dimana ada sebuah tempat ternyaman yang selalu pria itu datangi, kolam ikan.

Dan disitulah ia, tertegun karena mendapati seorang namja yang membelakanginnya sedang menari. Namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan ramping serta kulit yang putih, seputih porselen. Jongin pun menatap namjayang menari dengan indahnya. Namja itu benar benar mengesankan. Ia tampak benar benar menghayati tariannya. Tampak jelas diwajahnya saat ia melakukan putarang dengan mata terpejam yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti terpesona tak terkecuali dengan jongin.

Jongin yang masih memandang namja yang sedang menari itupun tidak sadar apabila namja yang sedang dipandangnya telah selesai menari. Dan tentu saja namja yang menatapnya pun menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Ia pun membalikan badanya dan mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan serta tubuh tegap dan tinggi itu menatapnya, dengan tatapan mata yang intens.

Sang namja manis itupun tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja itu yang masih belum sadar jika ia telah berhenti menari. Ia pun berjalan mendekati jongin dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Namun, jongin yang masih belum sadar itupun tidak bereaksi apapun. Dan sang namja manis itupun menepuk bahunya lebih keras.

"ya! Earth to this handsome guy!" teriak sang namja manis tersebut tepat ditelinga jongin, yang sontak saja terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya (-_-) dan terkaget kaget saat melihat namja manis yang tadi ia pandangi. Sang namja manis itupun terkekeh geli dengan mata yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit saat tertawa. Jongin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"aa-ahh, mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menguntitmu menari." Ucap jongin dengan gugup seraya masih mempertahankan tampangnya agar masih kelihatan cool walaupun ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berblushing ria.

"ahahaha, tidak apa apa agashi. Lagipula anda kelihatan senang sekali melihatku menari." Balas namja manis itu masih dengan terkikik geli dengan pedenya. "ya! Kau ini narsis sekali huh." Balas jongin dengan kesalnya. Pasalnya ia ini benar benar malu dan tidak ingin kelihatan jika ia sedang malu dihadapan sang namja manis itu.

"oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau?" ucap sang namja manis yang ternyata bernama sehun. _Nama yang manis untuk seorang namja yang manis _pikir jongin. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apabila ia mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada sehun. Jongin pun dengan segara membelalakan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak sadar apabila ia mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada namja yang baru saja ia temui.

Dan jonginpun semakin membulatkan matanya saat ia memandang wajah manis sehun. Ternyata wajah namja manis itu memerah. Ia sedang tersipu saat mendengar ucapan jongin. Jongin yang melihat itupun merasa dadanya menghangat serta perutnya terasa seperti tergelitik. Ia benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pada akhirnya pun ia memperkenalkan namanya.

"oh ya, ehm namaku kim jongin. Sekali lagi maaf sudah bebicara yang tidak tidak dan sudah menguntitmu." Ucap jongin memecahn keheningan diantara mereka. "ah, tidak apa apa kok. Kalau boleh tau apa yang membuatmu terus memperhatikanku?" Tanya sehun seraya duduk di rerumputan seraya menepuk nepukan tempat disebelahnya seolah mengisyaratkan jongin untuk ikut duduk.

"ah, itu aku hanya terkagum oleh tarianmu. Kau tau, saat kau menari tadi kau benar benar mengesankan, kau begitu menghayati tarianmu walaupun sedang hujan deras begini." Ucap jongin yang kembali mengingat saat ceo dari entertainment memberi taunya bahwa ia tidak pernah menghayati tariannya. Sehun yang melihat perubahan di wajah jongin pun hanya bias bingung. Keheningan pun kembali menguasai mereka. Sehun pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"mian, tapi apa yang membuat mu sedih?" Tanya sehun seraya memiringkan kepalaya yang membuat ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "ah, itu bukan apa apa." Ucap jongin seraya memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Sehun yang tau apabila jongin sedang berbohong itupun kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela napasnya.

"hah, yasudah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jangan bersedih ne~~ bersedih itu hanya membuang buang waktumu, jongin-ssi." Ucap sehun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan susunan gigi giginya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai bersiap siap untuk pergi. Namun saat ia hendak pergi sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampinya membuat ia terhuyung dan jatuh. Namun, bukannya merasa sakit ia pun malah merasa nyaman saat terjatuh dipangkuan jongin. Ia tidak menyadari apabila jantungnya berdentum dengan sangat kencang. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh jongin.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, temani aku sebentar saja." Rajuk jongin yang mendapat anggukan dari sehun. Merekapun hanya berdiam diri. Masing masing dari merekapun sudah larut dengan dunianya masing masing. Namun, akhirnya sehunpun yang pertama kali terbangu dari lamunannya.

"ng, jongin-ssi sampai kapan kita akan terus begini?" Tanya sehun sambil memainkan jari jari milik jongin yang masih setia bertengger dengan manisnya di pinggang ramping miliknya.

"sampai hujan selesai." Dan kali ini alampun sedang berpihak padanya dengan membuat hujan yang sangat lama. Namun, karena tidak tega merasakan tubuh mungil sehun yang menggigil dalam dekapannya pun akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh sehun yang sedang terlelap kesebuah rumah kecil yang tidak berpenghuni. Ia pun menunggu hujan tersebut berhenti seraya memainkan anak rambut sehun. Hujan pun berhenti. Namun, kali ini jongin merasa bingung. Karena ia tidak tau dimana tempat sehun tinggal. Pada akhirnya ia pun membawa sehun ke apartment miliknya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Dancer

Chapter 2 : Is this so called love?

Forward

"kau tidak pernah menghayati tarianmu. Itulah yang membuat tarianmu tidak sehebat temanmu yang lain. Jadi, maaf saja kau masih harus trainee. Kau tidak bisa berdampingan dengan SHINee untuk debut tahun ini."

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang gagal didebutkan setelah 3 tahun traine dikarenakan kurang menghayati tariannya. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menari sendirian ditaman rahasianya dalam keadaan hujan deras?

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau?" ucap sang namja manis yang ternyata bernama sehun. _Nama yang manis untuk seorang namja yang manis _pikir jongin. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apabila ia mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada sehun. Jongin pun dengan segara membelalakan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak sadar apabila ia mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada namja yang baru saja ia temui.

.

Normal Pov

Matahari nampak sudah mulai meninggi, kali ini ia tampak menyinarkan sinarnya dengan cerahnya. Burung burung gereja pun sudah mulai berkicau. Namun, masih tampak seorang namja yang dengan nyamannya masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Namja itu pun sepertinya mulai terusik dari tidurnya dikarenakan terangnya sinar matahari serta kicauan burung burung gereja.

Ia pun mulai bangkit dari kasur tersebut. Namun, baru selangkah ia pun sudah merasa bingung dikarenakan dimana tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia pun mulai teringat insiden kemarin di taman. "_Ini pasti rumah jongin" _pikir sehun dalam hati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari jongin. Namun, namja yang dicaranyi tidak ditemukan. Akhirnya ia pun duduk di sofa untuk menonton. Ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang dia cari berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"BAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Yup, jongin yang berusaha menageti sehun pun justru mendapatkan tamparan dipipinya dikarenakan ketidaksengajaan sehun saat ia merasa kaget -_-.

"appo~ aish tamparan mu benar benar menyakitkan." Ucap jongin sembari merintih dan mengelus pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari sehun.

"m-mian, a-aku bbenar benar tidak sengaja. Habis kau iseng sekali sih, aku kan jadi tidak sengaja menamparmu." Ucap sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Namun, tiba tiba ia justru mengubah senyum diwajahnya menjadi sebuah seringaian kecil.

"hm, bagaimana yah? Tamparanmu membuat pipiku sakit sekali. Sebenarnya ada sih 1 cara yang pasti bisa membuat sakit di pipiku ini menghilang. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap jongin dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya. Sehun yang polos itu pun justru malah menanyakan cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di pipi jongin. "ya! Katakan padaku cara menghilangkan rasa sakit dipipimu~" ucap sehun yang membuat jongin semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"hmm, kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya? Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya" ucap jongin yang membuat sehun semakin penasaran. "cepat kata-" "dengan mencium pipiku" ucap jongin sambil menunjuk pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. "apa?!" "ayolah aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas" ucap jongin dengan membuat wajahnya sepolos mungkin.

"yaaa! Mana bisa seperti itu?!" tanya sehun dengan perasaan bingung dan gugup yang menguasai dirinya. "haaahh~ tuhkan kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya." Gumam jongin dengan nada yang dibuat buat sepasrah mungkin.

CHU~

BLUSH

Akhirnya sehun yang terus digoda pun mencium pipi jongin. Walaupun perasaan malu menguasai dirinya tapi jonginlah yang memintanya. Dan tentu saja sebagai orang yang telah bersalah ia harus melakukan apa yang jongin perintahkan kepadanya. Dan yah beginilah mereka. Masih tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya masih tidak berani memandang satu sama lain. Jongin yang sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk bercanda pun hanya bisa memerah. Ia tidak tau kalau sehun akan benar benar melakukannya.

"hmm, ah! sehun aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin." Ucap jongin memecah keheningan yang ada. "ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu. Jika saja kemarin aku tidak ketiduran aku pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu." Balas sehun dengan malu malu. "ahh, tidak tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot. Justru aku senang karena ada yang menemani."

"ng, begitu ya.."ucap sehun dengan termenung.

"ya begitulah, ngomong ngomong soal yang kemarin, kau latihan dimana agar bisa menari sehebat itu?" tanya jongin penasaran, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang menari semempesona sehun kemarin.

"ahh, kakakku yang mengajarinnya." Ucap sehun dengan wajah murung. "oh begitu." Jawab jongin yang pasalnya tidak peka akan perasaan sesorang.

"ne, waeyo?" ujar sehun "ah tidak hanya saja tarianmu begitu… mempesona" ucap jongin dengan berblushing, sehun yang mendengar pernyataan jongin pun juga berblushing dengan malunnya.

"aahh, beigtu ya. Kalau begitu kau ingin ku ajari?" tanya sehun dengan senyuman manis bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"eh? t-tidak apa-apa?" ucap jongin tergugup gugup, pasalnya mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam sehari, namun entah kenapa jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya.

"tentu saja, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena membawa ku ke apartment mu hehehe" ucap sehun dengan tertawa polosnya."ah, baiklah. Aku mau"


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Dancer

Chapter 3 : Rules? I don't care anymore.

Forward

"kau tidak pernah menghayati tarianmu. Itulah yang membuat tarianmu tidak sehebat temanmu yang lain. Jadi, maaf saja kau masih harus trainee. Kau tidak bisa berdampingan dengan SHINee untuk debut tahun ini."

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang gagal didebutkan setelah 3 tahun traine dikarenakan kurang menghayati tariannya. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menari sendirian ditaman rahasianya dalam keadaan hujan deras?

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"aahh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu kau ingin ku ajari?" tanya sehun dengan senyuman manis bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"eh? t-tidak apa-apa?" ucap jongin tergugup gugup, pasalnya mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam sehari, namun entah kenapa jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya.

"tentu saja, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena membawa ku ke apartment mu hehehe" ucap sehun dengan tertawa polosnya."ah, baiklah. Aku mau"

.

#saya sarankan untuk mendengar lagu juniel – pretty boy atau Love Blossom. ^u^

Normal Pov

bulan demi bulan pun berlalu, sehun dan jongin pun sekarang mulai bersahabat. Bahkan, sehun pun sudah menetap di apartment jongin. Tiap hari, mereka selalu pergi ke taman rahasia mereka untuk menari ataupun hanya sekedar menikmati hari mereka dengan memandang awan-awan. Dan, sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, kali ini mereka pergi ke taman rahasia mereka dengan menggunakan transportasi umum.

"nah begitu, ah tidak tidak angkat lebih tinggi tangan kananmu, jongin-ah~" ucap sehun sambil membantu jongin melakukan gerakan barunya. Yah, mungkin kalian tidak percaya bahwa Kim Jongin yang dulu gagal debut kini sekarang berhasil didebutkan sebagai rookie boy group dengan nama EXO. Dan jangan lupakan posisi seorang namja manis yang berhasil membuatnya didebutkan. Entah apa yang terjadi bila sehunnya tidak membantunya dalam menguasai gerakan dance dengan mahir maupun memberikannya support.

Dan yah mungkin kalian juga tidak percaya bahwa sekarang namja manis itu menjadi guru dance di entertainment yang sama dengannya, SM. Dan bagusnya ia ditugaskan untuk melatih EXO, boy group dimana jongin didebutkan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan padannya bahwa ia seorang instruktur dance di SM dan kakaknya bahkan satu grup dengannya di EXO yaitu luhan, membuat jongin sedikit kecewa karena mereka pernah membuat janji untuk saling memberitahukan satu sama lain rahasia mereka. Yah walaupun pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sehun hanya temannya tidak lebih membuat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh memaksa namja manis itu untuk menceritakan seluruh kehidupannya.

Kini mereka sedang berlatih dance, lebih tepatnya jongin yang berlatih dance sedangkan sehun membantunya gerakan dance baru grupnya yang dalam beberapa hari ini akan segera dirilis, Wolf.

"bukan begitu jongin-ah, yang benar seperti ini." Ucap sehun seraya membenarkan posisi jongin, sementara jongin hanya menghela napas karena daritadi ia sudah berulang ulang kali melakukan kesalahan.

"waeyo? Kenapa mukamu jadi masam seperti itu eoh?" Tanya sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala.

"kau tidak seperti jongin yang kukenal, sini kuperbaiki wajahmu." Jawab sehun sambil berjinjit dan menarik kedua ujung bibir jongin membuat ia seperti sedang tersenyum. Namun, jongin hanya menghela napas.

Jongin's POV

Hah, aku sungguh bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa si tua Bangka itu memaksaku dan yang lainnya untuk tidak berpacaran sementara ia bisa mendekati yeoja atau namja diluar sana dengan bebasnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan perasaanku pada namja didepanku ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena yah kalian tau sendirikan.

Tapi aku benar benar tidak kuat untuk menahan perasaan ini. Sungguh tidak kuat. Karena aku ingin secepatnya menjadikan namja dihadapanku ini sebagai namjachinguku dan akupun takut kalau nantinya ada yang merebutnya dariku. Hah! Persetan dengan peraturan si tua Bangka itu aku akan mengungakapkannya sekarang juga.

"yaa! Jongin-ah jawab aku!" ucap seorang namja manis dihadpanku yang kini sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucunya. Aku pun yang tidak kuat meliat tatapan lucunya hanya bisa mencubit pipinya gemas.

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa, hm?" Tanyaku dengan jailnya. Wajahnya ketika marah benar benar menggemaskan membuatku selalu senang menggodanya.

"hmph." Sehunpun mulai membalikan tubuhnya. Aish namja ini benar benar child-alike berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya, walaupun wajahnya juga seperti anak kecil, tapi sifatnya benar benar dewasa. Akupun mulai menyeringai saat menemukan rencana untuk membuatnya kembali menghadapku.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membalas perkataanku, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Aku pun mulai berpura pura akan meninggalkannya, namun yap benar seperti dugaanku ia menarik bajuku. "jangan pergi." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan malu malu.

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena kau benar benar berharga untukku dan karena aku mencintaimu, oh sehun." Ucapku dalam satu tarikan napas. dan yah disinilah aku terbaring direrumputan karena 'diterjang' oleh sehun. Ia pun memelukku dengan erat "nado saraghae, jongin-ah" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu kecil membuatku kembali berbuat jail padanya.

"ng? kau ngomong apa barusan?" tanyaku dengan kekehan. Ia pun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai memukul dadaku yang membuatku malah tertawa karena tingkah lucunya.

"ish, berhenti tertawa atau aku takkan berhenti memukulmu!" ucap sehun dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "ne ne aku akan berhenti tertawa, tapi ada syaratynya!" ucapku diiringi siulan siulan yang membuat namja pemalu ini mulai berhenti memukulku. "ng? apa itu?" Tanya sehun dengan polosnya yang membuatku ingin sekali 'memakannya'. "cium aku sehunaa~" ujarku sambil mendekatkan pipikukearahnya.

Ia pun mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah pipiku. Namun, aku segera mengubah posisi wajahku dan mengecupnya dibibir kissablenya. CHU~

Normal Pov

Merekapun tampak menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Walau hanya kecupan biasa tanpa lumatan. Merekapun melingkarkan tangannya pada pasangan mereka. Tangan jongin dipinggan ramping sehun dan tangan sehun di leher jongin. Jongin pun mulai melepaskan ciumannya karena ia tau bahwa sehun sudah kehabisan napas.

Dan begitulah mereka, masih terdiam saling menatap tanpa melepas pegangan tangan mereka.

"jonginnie~" ucap sehun dengan manjanya.

"hm?" gumam jongin masih menatap wajah sehun.

"sampai kapan kita mau tiduran disini? Ini sudah gelap dan mulai dingin." Ucap sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat jongin terkekeh.

"ne ne, kita kembali ke apartment." Ucap jongin seraya membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

"tapi, jongin bukannya kau harus ke dorm?" Tanya sehun dengan bingungnya. Pasalnya sejak jongin diputuskan untuk debut mereka suda tidak tinggal bersama melainkan, Jongin tinggal didormnya dengan member EXO sedangkan sehun tinggal di apartment jongin sendirian.

"aish, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku ingin berdua denganmu?" ucap jongin menimbulkan rona merah pada wajah manis sehun.

"t-tapi kau kan harus lati-" ucap sehun terputus oleh perkataan jongin. "tidak ada tapi tapian, oh sehun" "hmph"

Dan begitulah mereka menikmati setiap harinya dengan berduan walaupun kadang jongin selalu mempunyai jadwal padat tapi ia masih selalu mencari sela sela kosong untuk berduan bersama namja manis miliknya itu. Entah itu saat dibackstage, saat latihan dance, saat waktu untuk mengganti pakaian yang seringkali disalahgunakan jongin untuk "memakan dengan lahapnya" namja imutnya yang tentu saja membuat sehun merasa sebal karena akibatnya ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar,ataupun saat selesai pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah, yang jelas ia benar benar tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya tanpa namjachingunya, oh sehun.

END


End file.
